mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Guandmare
Guandmare's History is short but jam packed with wars and conflicts that have occured over the past three years. It has quickly intergrated itself to become a part of the Mazerian society. History Guandmare was independent during the First Guandmarian-Arkotzan war (1248-1258) and was able to remain independent. They then had the Second Guandmarian-Arkotzan War (1290-1303) and were able to take control of much of their modern holdings. The war was followed up by the First War of Jeyak (Religion) (1320-1327) and then the Second War of Jeyak (1362-1378) in which the deeply religious Arkotza invaded mostly Atheist Guandmare. The First war of Mountains (1423-1490) ensued over the Southern mountains which was quickly followed up by the Third War of Jeyak (1500-1521) before the Three-Hundred Year War (1530-1835) which last Three-Hundred and Five years and spanned generations of technological advancement. The Fourth War of Jeyak (1838-1852) was declared by Guandmare this time to free thousands of Guandmarian living in the south completing their territory today. Peace remained until the Third Guandmarian-Arkotzan War (1970-1997), the Fourth Guandmarian-Arkotzan War (2011-2012) and the Fifth Arkotzan-Guandmarian War (2013-2014). Colonial Presence Guandmare currently has one colony, a small island in Mediterrania that has aproximately 740 million people and a 100,000 strong army. They provide the main farming workforce, which is almost 26% of the public sector. The Island itself is self governed, however it remains under Guandmarian laws and regulation. The Island is yet to revolt, as the people live happily and with many civil and political rights. Politics Prime Minister The Prime Minister of Guandmare is elected every year, in December, for a one year term (No Limit). The only requirement is that he/she is part of a political party that is not banned or suspended. The current Prime-Minister, who replaced Georgikov, is Gerokav Arekivoa, who hopes to end the terrosist threat in the area. Cabinet Prime Minister: Gerokav Arekivoa (GLS) Head of State: Chadavka Alexi (GSP) Head of Military: Gerokav Arekivoa (GLS) Head of Finance: Krastonav Quichuva (GSP) Head of Education: Kostov Juire (GLGP) Head of Culture: Retrugrov Mukal (GLGP) Head of Foreign Relations: Georgikov Alexi (GLS) Head of Justice: Lukila Yorgab (GLP) Legislature The Parliament of Guandmare is made up of 450 senators of which: 261 are members of the GLS, 57 are members of the GLGP, 60 are members of the GSP, 24 are members of the FNPOG, 37 are members of GSCP and 12 are part of the GRWRP. They are elected by the people every year. Then there are the Chancellors which consist of: The Prime Minister, The Head of State, The Head of Military, The Head of Finance, The Head of Education, The Head of Culture, The Head of Foreign Relations and the Head of Justice. Every Guandmarian law must pass through the Chancellors and then the Parliament before it is voted for by the people and then it is signed by the Prime Minister who can veto it if it won, but only with a 220-230 victory. Judicial System High Judge: Freedrick Kosta Judge: Alumva Terok Judge: Quirentor Jurenga Judge: Teroavu Herguka They are the Judges that hold trials, Civilian or Military. Political Parties Major Parties GLS (Guandmare Liberal Socialists) GLGP (Guandmare Liberal Green Party) GSP (Guandmare Socialist Party) Minor Parties GFP (Guandmare Facist Party) FNPOG (Facist Nationalist Party of Guandmare) GRWRP (Guandmare Right-Wing Radical Party) GSCP (Guandmare Social-Conservative Party) Banned Parties GAP (Guandmarian Authoratarian Party) - Repeatedly made public, racist, homophobic and hate speech comments. GAUP (Guandmarian-Arkotzan Unification Party) - Racist comments, Racist attacks, Homophobic comments, Homophobic attacks, Hate speech, Treason and Sedition. The GLS The GLS was formed in 1996 as the Guandmarian Liberation Socialists. However, that was later change to the Guandmare Liberal Socialists. The party has over 1 billion members, which makes it the largest political party in the country. It has 3 years as the ruling party under its belt and is considered the best party in the nation. Demographics Technology Guandmares technology ranks 26th in the world and 10th in Mazeria. Its weapons are genrally considered quiet advanced but its computer technology lags behind severely. Its armored vehicles are well advanced, and their new 'Nanoweave' is one of the most advanced types of body armor. Education The GNEB was founded on 16 May 16, 2013 to monitor and distribute school funding to the 5,000 nationwide schools providing for the population. With almost 250,000 staff in full time jobs and 100,000 in part time, it is one of the largest sectors of jobs. There are also 15 universities and 250 colleges with 160,000 staff in total and a 94% pass rate with SNET's in high-schools and 85% of those getting B-A*'s and then 97% of students graduating university. Universities: 15) The Octava University of Preforming arts 14) The Yerotrav University of Geography 13) The Andijon University of Preforming Arts 12) The Ugalva University of Science 11) The Octava University of English 10) The Fre Lumpag University of History 9) The Rechat University of Science 8) The Guand City University of English 7) The Ugalva University of Veterinary 6) The Fre Lumpag University of History 5) The Guand City University of Mathematics 4) The Octava University of Medicine 3) The Yetrova University of History 2) The Andijon University of Medicine 1) The Guand City University of Engineering There is a 97% Adult Literature rate in the Nation of which 96% Male and 97% Female. States of Guandmare Guand State is the main political and residential sector of Guandmare. Most of the political buildings are based there. Jepultipac State is the main military sector for the nation. The majority of all the military bases and airfields are located there. This is also the state which has the Yereguva (Arkjika) Mountain ranges. Fre Lumpag State is one of the two main commercial sectors in the country. The large mountains make this a popular state for people to visit. Andijon State is the the main naval sector of the nation. It has the main trading port for the nation which sends over 14,000 tonnes of food every day. Ugalva state is the other main commercial sector as it has the large rain forest around it. It is a beautiful site that many tourist visit every year. Category:Nations Category:Guandmare